<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Yellow Rose of Konoha by ScarletGoddess12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300255">Watching Yellow Rose of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12'>ScarletGoddess12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Naru Uzumaki to Erin Yeager [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is reincarnated as Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being called a monster by a newbie soldier to the Scout Regiment, the whole Scout Regiment and certain others are teleported into a theater room to watch Eris Yeager's past life as Naru Uzumaki. They watch at how Naru's home village goes from seeing her a demon to a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Naru Uzumaki to Erin Yeager [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Yellow Rose of Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara Black, a newbie soldier that joined the Scout Regiment, walked over to where Eris and her friends were sitting in the cafeteria. She stood in front of their table and glared down at Eris, who was smiling at something that her adoptive brother, Armin had just said.</p><p>She was angry that none of the people at the table was acknowledging her and was paying their attention to the titan shifter. She was angry that everyone seemed to care about this titan monster after just knowing her for a short time. She means Commander Erwin, Levi and his squad seemed to care about her also, even through she is a titan shifter.</p><p>"I don't get it!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on the table, getting their attention but also got the attention of the whole cafeteria, which included Erwin, Levi and his squad.</p><p>"You don't get what?" Eris asked as she tilted her head as she gave an confused look towards the girl.</p><p>This caused Petra, Hange, all the others females and even from the males in the cafeteria to coo at how cute she was when she did that.</p><p>"I don't get how everyone here in the Scout Regiment could like you." Clara glared into the bright blue-green eyes of Eris Yeager. "You are nothing by a titan monster and I for one think they should have killed you and not have taken you in like they did."</p><p>Levi growled out at the hurtful words that this little bitch was saying towards his brat and he could see hurt flash in Eris' eyes before it faded away.</p><p>Mikasa slammed her hand down on the table and glared at the bitch that saying hurtful things to her adoptive sister, causing Clara to be startled a little as she looked over at the black haired girl. "How dare you say those things to my sister. She has saved lives the day that day she first turned into a titan and not to mention she plugged the hole in Wall Maria. So what right do you have to say anything to Eris?"</p><p>"Because she is nothing but a titan monster, she doesn't deserve to live." Clara said in a way that she thinks she is right.</p><p>Everyone minus Eris was becoming angry at the attitude of this newbie soldier scout. But before anyone could do or say anything, Eris started chuckling and this got the attention of everyone, while also making Clara angry.</p><p>Clara glared angrily at the chuckling Eris. "What are you laughing at, Titan Freak?!"</p><p>"I'm laughing because think that I or anyone else here cares about anything you say. I'm laughing because I have been called worse then a monster, titan monster or titan freak." Eris admitted.</p><p>Before could anyone could say or ask Eris what she was talking about, there was blinding flash of light. It had taken everyone from Scout Regiment from their base and teleported them into a large theater room.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>"Oh good, I got everyone."</strong> A voice filled the room, everyone was on their guard as they look around the room to find where.</p><p>"Who are you, screen brat." Levi demanded more then asked. He stole a glance at Eris to see if she was fine and quickly looked away when he was happy to see that she was unharmed.</p><p><strong>"How rube, my name is Shira."</strong> The voice had replied back</p><p>"Okay, Shira." Eris said in a calm tone. "Why did you bring us here for?"</p><p>You could just hear the smile when Shira started talking in an excited voice. "I brought all of you here to watch Eris' past life as Naru Uzumaki. Also in her past life, she was seen as a monster or demon until something happened. You will all watch her life as Naru Uzumaki."</p><p>Eris frowned, she didn't want anyone to see her life as Naru Uzumaki. It was bad enough that she remembered her life after she first turned into titan. When she started remembering her past life, her hair started going from brown to the sunshine blonde it is now and her eyes started going from green to bright blue-green.</p><p>Just then large TV Screen turned on to show the title. <strong>"Naru Uzumaki's Beginning."</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan. I do own my OC Clara Black.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wattpad Link: Natsume Yuujinchou of the Vongola - <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/236074504-natsume-yuujinchou-of-the-vongola">https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/236074504-natsume-yuujinchou-of-the-vongola</a>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wattpad Link: The Doppelganger Slayer - <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226554422-the-doppelganger-slayer">https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226554422-the-doppelganger-slayer</a>.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>